rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Ein Funken innerer Ruhe (Kapitel)
"Ein Funken innerer Ruhe" ist das achte Kapitel des neunundzwanzigsten Bandes Der neue Frühling. Gleichzeitig ist es das achte Kapitel des elften englischen Originalbandes New Spring, der als Der Ruf des Frühlings auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung Die Aufgenommenen müssen weiterhin die Namen der Frauen und ihrer Kinder für das Geburtsgeld aufschreiben. Alle Bewohnerinnen sind ungehalten, weil die Situation in der Burg sich nicht normalisiert. Moiraine und Siuan sind ungeduldig, weil Tamras Sucherinnen sich immer noch in der Burg befinden. Nebenbei müssen sie für die Prüfung zur Stola üben, wobei ihnen Elaida auf sehr grausame Weise hilft, bis sie von Merean aufgehalten wird. Moiraine wird schließlich zu ihrer Prüfung gerufen. Handlung Moiraine Damodred Die Situation wird für die Aufgenommenen schwierig, wenn es um den Unterricht geht. Die Aes Sedai weigern sich häufig, Stunden zu geben, solange sie die Novizinnen unterrichten müssen, da die Aufgenommenen noch jeden Tag hinaus reiten, um in den Lagern die Namen aufzunehmen. Gerüchte gehen um, dass die Schwestern sich bei der Amyrlin beschwert haben. Die Stimmung in der Burg ist angespannt. Siuan und Moiraine erhalten besonders starke Ablehnung, denn nach Meinung vieler Schwestern könnten sie Unterricht geben, anstatt Listen zu schreiben. Beide entschuldigen sich oft, wollen aber die Listen nicht aufgeben. Doch nicht alle Schwestern sind so. Kerene, Meilyn und Aisha geben Moiraine Unterricht, wenn ihr das auch nicht gefällt. Sie ist unruhig und fragt sich, warum sie die Weiße Burg noch nicht verlassen haben. Andererseits glaubt sie die Antwort zu kennen, denn es wäre grausam und unnötig, den Jungen jetzt schon zu holen, wenn sie noch Jahre Zeit haben, bis er überhaupt anfängt, die Macht zu lenken. Vom Krieg hören sie, dass die Aiel sich zurückziehen und die Armeen ihnen folgen. Doch es gibt auch Gerüchte über Aktivitäten in der Fäule, wenn die Aes Sedai Moiraine auch zurechtweisen, dass sie sie darum nicht kümmern soll. Mit jedem Tag wird Moiraine angespannter, da sie die Ruhe der Aes Sedai nicht verstehen oder akzeptieren will. In den Quartieren der Aufgenommenen gibt es ebenfalls viele Gerüchte und anders als sonst handeln sie von Ereignissen der Schlachten und heldenhaften Taten. Nicht wenige der Frauen unterhalten sich über Männer, deren angebliche Qualitäten sie zu sehr geeigneten Behütern machen würde. Doch es gibt auch Berichte über abreisende Lager und kleine Gruppen, die für das Geburtsgeld zurückbleiben. Moiraine kann nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass die richtige Frau vielleicht schon gefunden wurde, ohne dass sie es weiß, oder abgereist ist, ohne dass sie es jemals erfahren würde. Ellid Abareim gibt ein Gerücht weiter, dass Gitara Moroso vor ihrem Tod die Vorhersage gemacht hätte, die Letzte Schlacht würde noch zu Lebzeiten von jetzigen Aes Sedai stattfinden. Als sie fort ist sagt Moiraine, Gitara hätte andere Vorhersagen gemacht, mindestens eine oder sogar mehr. Siuan fragt verwirrt, dass sie schon wüssten, dass die Letzte Schlacht nahe ist, und was es deshalb für eine Rolle spielen würde, wie viele Vorhersagen Gitara gemacht hätte. Moiraine fragt Siuan, ob diese sich nie gefragt hätte, warum Tamra so sicher ist, dass der Zeitpunkt bereits gekommen ist. Sie glaubt fest, dass Gitara eine weitere Vorhersage gemacht hatte, die darauf hindeutet. Nachdenklich runzelt sie die Stirn und erklärt, Gitara hätte gesprochen, als wäre der Junge in genau diesem Moment geboren worden. Sie fangen wieder mit den Übungen für die Prüfung zur Aes Sedai an, wobei Myrelle Siuan und Moiraine unterstützt. Doch bereits am ersten Abend gesellt sich Elaida zu ihnen und beobachtet ihre Übungen. Dadurch strengen sich Siuan und Myrelle nur noch mehr an und Moiraine ist viel nervöser. Nachdem sie mehrfach versagt hat, erklärt Elaida, sie würde nicht zulassen, dass sie versagt und will Moiraine selbst helfen. Obwohl Moiraine zuvor weiter gekommen ist, quält Elaida sie so hart, dass Moiraine schon nach zwölf von einhundert Geweben versagt. Bei den nächsten drei Versuchen sind es jedes mal weniger und ihr Körper schmerzt von den unablässigen Schlägen, die die Rote ihr verpasst. Als Moiraine zu erschöpft ist und weinend auf dem Boden kniet, lässt Elaida von ihr ab. Sie sagt, sie würde sie am nächsten Morgen heilen und fordert Siuan auf, die die nächste sein soll. Sie schafft mehr Gewebe als Moiraine und hält länger durch, doch auch sie versagt immer wieder. Erst als die Rote das Zimmer verlassen hat, bricht auch Siuan in Tränen aus. Die drei aufgenommenen fallen sich in die Arme, dann holt Myrelle Sheriam und Ellid, um ihre Wunden mit Salbe zu versorgen. Ellid ist am ärgerlichsten, sie erklärt, sie sollten Merean benachrichtigen, doch Moiraine will das nicht, denn sie ist überzeugt, dass Elaida ihnen helfen will. Siuan glaubt das Gegenteil, doch sie ist auch sicher, dass man sie bestrafen würde, wenn sie sich über eine Aes Sedai beschweren. Sie schlafen gemeinsam in Moiraines Bett und bei Tagesanbruch kommt Elaida, um sie zu heilen. Doch die nächsten zwei Abende geht es genauso weiter. Jedes mal bricht Moiraine vor Elaida in Tränen aus und jedes mal kann Siuan sie unterdrücken, bis die Aes Sedai verschwunden ist. Und jeden Abend kommen Myrelle, Ellid und Sheriam, um sie zu umsorgen. Moiraine ist inzwischen so weit zu glauben, dass Elaida sie tatsächlich scheitern sehen will. thumb Doch am dritten Morgen kommt Merean zu ihnen, um sie zu heilen und erklärt, Elaida würde sie nicht mehr belästigen. Sie sagt nicht, wie sie es herausgefunden hat - auch wenn Moiraine die anderen Aufgenommenen vermutet - und erklärt, sie hätte Elaida vorgeschlagen, die Amyrlin um eine Demütigung des Fleisches zu bitten, denn Merean selbst hätte sie schlimmer bestrafen müssen als eine Novizin oder Aufgenommene. Siuan fragt, warum sie nicht bestraft werden sollte, und obwohl die Frage ungehörig ist, lässt Merean sie durchgehen. Sie erklärt, Elaida habe kein Gesetz gebrochen, aber auch nur, weil sie Merean gefragt hatte, ob es wirklich Mogelei gewesen sei. Moiraine ist erleichtert, dass sie keine weiteren Übungsstunden mit Elaida absolvieren muss. Doch Mereans Worte lassen sie befürchten, dass es bei der Prüfung möglicherweise genauso zugehen könnte. Energisch bringt sie ihre Freundinnen dazu, härter mit ihr zu trainieren, doch sie schafft die einhundert Gewebe nicht und wird immer nervöser. Als sie Elaida nach zwei Tagen wiedersieht, lassen die eisigen Blicke der Roten sie befürchten, dass diese sie verantwortlich macht für ihre Demütigung. Moiraine hat sogar das Gefühl, dass sie sich eine lebenslange Feindin gemacht haben. Siuan ist das egal, denn sie wollte nie mit Elaida befreundet sein. Eine Woche nach Gitaras Vorhersage trifft der Frühling ein, und der Schnee beginnt zu schmelzen. Die Frist, die gesetzt wurde, ist zu Ende gegangen und es werden immer weniger Jungen, die die Kriterien erfüllen. Neun Tage nach dem Tauwetter kommt Merean zu Moiraine und ruft sie zur Prüfung zur Aes Sedai. Charaktere *Moiraine Damodred *Siuan Sanche *Kerene Nagashi *Meilyn Arganya *Aisha Raveneos *Ellid Abareim *Katerine Alruddin *Sarene Nemdahl *Sheriam Bayanar *Myrelle Berengari *Merean Redhill *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan Erwähnt * Artur Falkenflügel * Willim von Maneches * Shivena Kayenzi * Adelorna Bastine * Shemaen * Gitara Moroso Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Aes Sedai **Rote Ajah **Herrin der Novizinnen Orte *Tar Valon **Weiße Burg ***Quartiere der Aufgenommenen Erwähnt * Saldaea * Shienar * Amadicia Ereignisse Erwähnt * Artur Falkenflügels Imperium Kategorie:Der neue Frühling (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Quartiere der Aufgenommenen